No Magic to Heal a Broken Heart
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: SPOILERS THROUGH SPELLBOUND (BOOK 3)! Slight alternate ending. In this version, Cal didn't die...but Archer did. Now, how will Sophie cope? Who will help her through this? How will she mend her broken heart and soul?


_**"No Magic to Heal a Broken Heart"**_

 _ **An Original Hex Hall FanFic**_

 _ **By Crayzee Bubbles**_

* * *

 **WARNINGS!**

 **-SPOILERS THROUGH SPELLBOUND (BOOK 3)!**

 **-Cursing**

 **-POV Switching (MILD)**

 **-Mentions of Death & Violence**

 **-Drinking & Mentions of Drugs**

 **-Sex (In Later Chapters)**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **(A/N: Hello, everyone! I just devoted a weekend to reading the Hex Hall trilogy. LOVED IT! Wasn't too thrilled with the ending, as you might be able to tell. Don't get me wrong...I love me some Sophie x Archer...but MY MAN CAL! NOOOOOO. I couldn't accept that. So, here is my attempt at a different take on it. Archer was originally just gonna leave and no one had to die...but then I realized the ONLY way she would be able to move on was if he was TRULY gone...and DEFINITELY never coming back. So, here we have this little scenario. Hope you guys enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Prologue: The One Good to Right All The Wrong**

* * *

 _ ***Cal's POV***_

* * *

I watched from where I stood, on the edge of the forest, with Jenna and that rat bastard, Archer Cross. We watched as Sophie bravely faced off against Lara Casnoff, like she wasn't afraid to die. Jenna gasped.

"Guys, the ground..."

She didn't need to finish that statement. Anyone with eyes could see that the ground wasn't going to hold. Simply put, Sophie was going to go down with Lara. I remembered my vision from Hell. As we'd rushed to get out, I'd seen this very moment. I knew what had to happen. Still, saying the words left me with a terrible taste in my mouth.

"She's going to fall in."

I didn't phrase it as a question, because it wasn't. My voice held certainty...one that caused Jenna and Archer to gasp. I could see tears welling up in Jenna's eyes and all traces of the idiot's previous smile were gone. I sighed.

"She's going in, but she's not staying in."

Jenna, being the smarter of the two, was the first one to catch the actual meaning behind that statement.

"Cal..."

I held up my hand.

"This is my role."

Her eyes widened.

"The Underworld...things that haven't happened yet. This is what you saw, wasn't it?"

I simply nodded, trying not to make eye contact. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. She just sucked in a deep breath and held it. The tears were almost too much for her to hold back. Was she crying over me? Hmmm, that was a new feeling. Archer's dumb face suddenly lit up with realization.

"You mean _you're_ going to take her place? As in, you're gonna die for her?"

"Would you rather she stay there?"

His face paled.

"Hell no, but you can't go down there. Do you know how pissed she would be...how hurt?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, she can't stay down there. One of us has to take her place. Out of the three of us, I'm the one she would miss the least. Jenna, you're her best friend. And _you_..."

I glared at him, causing him to give me a nervous smile.

"I don't know why, but her whole world revolves around you."

"Yeah, but Cal...you're important to her too."

It was Jenna that took pity. I didn't believe it, not for a minute, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. I knew she was only trying to help. I gently shook my head.

"Maybe I am, but not as important as you two."

I turned and started walking toward the pit. I heard my name come out of Jenna's mouth as a strangled cry...followed by the dummy's soothing, soft words. I couldn't make them out, but I assumed he was trying his best to calm her down, which seemed to be his specialty with women. He was good for something, at least. I took a deep breath. Knowing you're going to die and actually walking into your death are two completely different feelings, but I had to do it...no matter how much I didn't want to. I had to do it for her. I didn't have the heart to tell them what I really saw in the Underworld. It hadn't been me and the bottom when the pit closed...it had been him. That's right, he would have eventually done it in the heat of the moment, but like I said...I knew I was the one she would miss the least. I couldn't just stand by and let him die...not when I knew what it would do to her...not when I'd already seen it. I had taken a few days to calm down and think it through...and I had made up my mind. I was determined...she wasn't going to lose him, but no matter how determined you are, you can't defy Fate...not really.

"Callahan."

I stopped as I heard my name in a different tone than Jenna's hysterical one. I turned to face him.

"What?"

"It's supposed to be me, isn't it?"

"Dunno what you mean."

"I could tell back there. Jenna didn't see it, but I did. The way you couldn't meet her eyes. You were lying. You didn't see yourself in that closing pit, did you?"

"What does it matter? I'm doing this. Just mind your own business, Cross."

"Dammit, Callahan! Tell me the truth."

"Truth? Yeah, cause that's something you're _so_ familiar with."

I sighed, biting back my anger and deciding to be the bigger man.

"No, it wasn't me that I saw. Happy?"

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why take my place?"

"Like I said, in this world "Sophie's Choice" is a very obvious one. Her world revolves around you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I can't let you _die_ for me."

"One, it's not for you. It's for her. Two, it's really not up to you."

I turned and started walking again. I could hear his footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I stopped.

"What do you think you're doing, Cross?"

"I think we should see how Sophie feels about this."

I scoffed and this time I did swing on my heel and face him.

"Seriously, Cross? In the moment, she won't have time to think or feel, even. Besides, even if she did...she would be pissed, until she knew it was me or you. Stop trying to fight it. Your place is here...with her."

Those words tasted very bitter, but I still made myself say them. Why couldn't he see that this was the right thing? Why was he making this hard? I watched as he sighed.

"I hear you, I do. I know she loves me...and I know that's dangerous for her. While this fight may be over, I'll never be free from the Eye. As long as she's with me, she'll never be free. You may not be her first choice, but you're her best choice."

"I'm just some creepy older guy that promised her dad I'd marry her."

He rolled his eyes.

"Please, we all know you're way more than that. Did you know there were many nights where I'd watch her sleep? I know...kinda creepy, but during those nights, when she had a nightmare or got scared, ya know who's name she called? Your's. It was never "Archer"...no, it was always "Cal". She cares about you way more than you know...way more than _she_ knows. So, do me one last solid...for her, of course. Let me do this. I can't walk away from her and she won't walk away from me. Still, she needs to be as far from me as possible. You of all people know that."

I sighed. If he wasn't lying through his teeth, then maybe he had a point. Still, I couldn't bear the thought of her agony.

"Cal, please let me do this. This could be my one chance to right all my wrongs. Don't take this from me."

I sighed.

"I have to."

"What was that you said earlier? It's not up to you."

I heard a tiny yelp and my eyes jerked to where she stood, the ground beneath her crumbling. This was it...she was going down. The only question...who would take her place? I started running toward her, surprised to see Archer get there first. He stood at the edge. I stared at him, my eyes wide. No, you idiot...don't do it! He smiled.

"Take care of her, Cal."

I nodded, watching as he jumped down and her frail body was lifted up. I ran over taking her limp body from him. Again, he smiled as the pit closed. Dammit, you fool! I looked down at her. She was worn out, but alive. I slowly started walking back to Jenna. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Cal!"

She smiled as I layed Sophie down on the grass. Then, she realized the problem.

"Archer?"

"Damned idiot!"

She hung her head and glanced at Sophie.

"What the hell do we do?"

"What can we do?"

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there we have the prologue. Now, we know how we ended up where we'll actually start in the first chapter! As always, leave me a review and let me know what you think!)**

* * *

 **REMINDER!**

 **Always check my profile for new info on stories and other interesting things!**

* * *

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Crayzee Bubbles**_


End file.
